Through this sharingan, into the flames
by AshesToPhoenix
Summary: ITACHI X NARUTO YAOI! Set after the first encounter with Itachi. Naruto's thoughts have moved to that of the Uchiha. main couple: naruto uzamaki x Itachi Uchiha, minor couples: Sasuke x Naruto, Sasuke x Sakura, slight Naruto x suprise
1. Daydreaming

_Through this sharingan, into the flames_

_Yay! my first Naruto fic! ok ok, everyone knows, warning Yaoi! which is male x male love_

_Pairing Itachi x Naruto_

_and also just to let my readers know, i update fics the fastest which have been commented/reviewed on the most, so please review!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

The Konoha village had been calm the past fortnight, today surely contrasted with the threat both Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi posed for the small village. The sky above the town was the brightest of blues, and a few soft clouds floated in its colors giving a very calming aura. The sun shone brightly, its pale yellow and orange rays lighting up the small village below it but not in it's usual colors of angry red that reflected this village's wars, no, today it shone a golden glow, lighting every building and street with it's pleasent rays, and the birds singing filled the air of the ninja village with a natural music.

It seemed like the sun had came out just for the young Chunins of the village after the fortnight of hard training, this was surely a dark to relax. A day to be with friends and catch up on past events or to complain about senseis. The village residents buzzed the streets, roaming the market and shops in search for the latest import of food freshly imported that day or the latest ninja tools stocked up in the most popular shops. A day to surely be up and out to say the least

One of the young ninjas, named Naruto Uzamaki, lay sleeping on his bed. The sun's golden rays had creeped in through the slightly closed curtains and onto the boy. The light seemly causing his blond hair to look that little more golden, and the soft rays ran over the surface of his skin.

This boy named Naruto had a reason to sleep in, mainly due to his teacher Jiraiya. Jiraiya had been training him, preparing him for a battle that he would be unaware of until it arrived. The physical endurance he had to bear the last days had left small cuts over the soft skin, and an odd bruise here and there. The sun's ray's brushed over these rough cuts, as though to heal them.

the boy had slipped out of his blankets now, curled into his firmilar fetile position as he slept. The blue silk pyjama top had risen exposing the skin of the boy's waist and also the cursed mark of the fox who's presence was the cause of his rejection in the village. The cause of his pain that now basked itself in the warm glow.

Time passed, and the sun's ray's just got that extra bit brighter, creating an orange glow in the room. The rise of heat did not go unrecognised, as lashes slowly fluttered open, awake, and the blond sat up rubbing an eye. He stood up slowly and lazily, the silk blue pyjama top falling back into its rightfall place. Bare feet stepped over the carpet as the Chunin made his way to that narrow view from his window.

Hands grabbed the dark blue curtains, and drew them back, the small scratching nose of the curtain clips against a metal pole was the first loud noise to enter the room that day. Now the sun's ray's poured in, filling the room with its golden orange glow as the Uzamaki grinned happily at his village which one day he hoped to be Hokage of. He spoke to no one in particular when he said a cheerful "Good Morning!", opening his bright blue eyes that were now illuminated with the light.

"Time for breakfast"

Today he could meet up with his friends...comrades, and he looked forward hopefully to spending the day with them. His friend Sasuke, had been silent for a while after meeting up with his brother of the Uchiha clan, but Sasuke soon became just his usual anti-social self to Naruto and Sakura, but deep in those dark eyes Naruto could still see the never ending hope that one day, Sasuke would meet his brother again, just so he could kill him.

Reflecting on Sasuke, as Naruto Uzamaki placed a small bowl on the table in the kitchen, preparing his breakfast, he remembered. He remembered that day the strange men knocked his door and he answered, coming face to face, with two taller adults. One had dark blue skin and the gills on his neck and long eyes would remind anyone of a shark, not to mention the razor sharp teeth.

Naruto couldnt take his eyes off the other male, who looked completely 'human', though when Sasuke arrived on the scene, Naruto learned that the other male was called Itachi, and more shockingly, was Sasuke's brother. When Naruto had learned this relation between the two, he finally paid attention to Itachi's eyes, and he saw red, the sharingan just like Sasukes. The blonde also could not help notice, the coldness those eyes represented, just like Sasuke's.

The two had come for him, and Naruto Uzamaki could not help wonder what would have happened if Sasuke had not arrived. He wondered what the men wanted with him, what they would have done. Would they have killed him? or taken him away? what would they do if they did take him away? these thoughts often kept the blonde up at night in wonder. He wanted to know why he..out of all the other Chunins would be that important to such strangers, especially Sasuke's brother Itachi, who showed more interest in Naruto than the brother he did not see for years. And did not hurt Naruto, only Sasuke, whom tried to attack him. Naruto also could not help recognise, the interest in Itachi's eyes when he looked at him, but the interest soon turned to annoyance when Sasuke arrived, and this annoyance for Sasuke was well expressed in the fight.

Itachi.. Naruto believed, looked like the grown up version, a more powerful, dominent Sasuke. This had also gained his interest, for reasons he did not understand. Lately Sakura, his other friend and secret crush, had been getting rather close to Sasuke. Even the smiles they shared, their hugs or worry for each other showed this closeness. Naruto did not understand his annoyance and hurt at the relationship. Sure, Sakura had been his crush for many years which he did not deny, but when he would be on his own with her now, he did not feel the same he did before he got close to her, only a type of annoyance and jealously at the closeness of her and Sasuke's relationship. But when Naruto was with Sasuke, there was something there, possibly what he blamed as the tension of the situation, that caused his heart rate to increase and also the uncomfortable silences sometimes.

Remembering Sasuke's face, that cold glare, the image in the blonde's mind soon changed to that of the male Itachi, and Naruto still wondered, would the men come again to get him? and would they harm his friends? and the village which he lived in? and their plans..

Naruto finished his breakfast, dropping the metal spoon in the bowl resulting in a small clashing noise, as he grabbed his clothes pulling them on. He grinned again forgetting his thoughts on past times as he grabbed his jacket making his way out to meet his friends.

Little did the fox know, he would be caught by his hunters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**PLZ REVIEW i shall update sooner!**_


	2. Arrivals and ice cream

**Through this sharingan, into the flames**

**chapter 2**

**Yay! my first Naruto fic! ok ok, everyone knows, warning Yaoi! which is male x male love**

**Pairing Itachi x Naruto**

**and also just to let my readers know, i update fics the fastest which have been commented/reviewed on the most, so please review!**

* * *

Uzamaki Naruto was running into the center of the village where he would be meeting the rest of his team. The sun's heat never decreased nor failed to keep the pleasant atmosphere it had created that day. It was definitely a heat wave, but not an unpleasant one as the temperature for the fox was just right. Running past a few shop owners, and once right into one who called Naruto everything within the dictionary of words considered to be foul language, Naruto ran emitting a shout of apology and a wave of his hand pushed the matter away from him and to the very pissed shop owner who had dropped the new watermelons which had just arrived.

"Damn kid"

Skidding through a few alleys he considered shortcuts, Naruto had a grin on his face as he spotted Sasuke and Sakura sitting on a small wooden bench together in a small memorial area of Ninjas past.

"Sorry I'm late!!", Naruto panted, hands on his knees and doubled over as he tried to catch his breath, "Man you have NO idea how much i went through!! i got up, then i couldn't find my sock! then i found it! then i couldn't find my other sock! then i found an odd one and wore it!, then i lost my clean underwear!! so ehehe i ad to um wear...um.. then i lost my carton of milk for bre-"

"-OK!" Sakura piped up, "We get it Naruto..you slept in"

Silence. "...I...well yeah" Naruto laughed nervously as he played with the forehead protector moving it so it sat perfectly on his forehead.

Sasuke had his arms folded the entire time, his eyes closed, and emitted his usual "Hmph.." sound, it had been ovious the Uchiha had not spoken to Sakura the whole time, as Sasuke had been in the same position unmoving since Naruto saw him while from the alley, while Sakura twirled her thumbs.

"So guys! what should we do!? huh?? maybe um um...ummmmmmmmmmm...um...ramen?" Naruto said to try and break the silence

Sakura huffed, "It's too warm for ramen" to prove her point she ran her fingers through her slightly sweaty pink hair.

Naruto crossed his arms, lip in a pout as he thought for a moment, as an idea hit him like a fly to a car window, "Ice cream!!"

Sakura nodded and automatically smiled and nodded twice to show her happy agreement to the idea, "Ohh sounds good, for once you say something that makes sense Naruto! I want a strawberry flavored one!"

"H-hey!", Naruto huffed for a moment then looked to Sasuke...surely wearing all that black attracted the heat more and surely was frying him was Naruto's first thought.

"So uh..Sasuke...does it sound good?" The blond questioned only to receive a shrug from Sasuke

then finally...

"Whatever"

Naruto mental note to self. In the dictionary of Sasuke only very few words or phrases exist..

word number 1... or sound..shall we say

Hn..

Number 2. Whatever

Number 3. Annoying (guess who that is used against)

Number 4. This is a waste of my time

The team had traveled to the small ice cream shop to the west of Konoha. The lady who served it was pleasant. She always smiled when you bought her ice cream, but frowned when you didn't and usually glares at people who walk past her shop and don't buy it.

Naruto got the vanilla flavor, Sakura the strawberry flavor and Sasuke the chocolate flavor. All three sat silently beside each other on the bench outside the shop as they contently licked the cold treat which helped cool them down from the heat.

Sakura all the time had been glancing to and away from Sasuke with a blush, then watched the other residents of Konoha passing her view in front of her

"Isn't it great we can do nothing but relax together today!"

"This is a waste of my time.." (told ya so)

That earned Sakuras upset frown

Naruto licked his ice cream then winced holding his forehead, "Brainnnnnnnfreeeze!!..ow! ow! ow!"

Sakura sighed, "baka..." (idiot) as Naruto held his forehead whimpering.

"Ahh! i did it again!!"

---------Outer Konoha-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi glared at the opponents before him, while standing beside Jiraiya holding a kunai in hand. The incident was Deja vu all over again.

Ichiha Itachi stood before the two with his partner Kisame. His coat collar covered up to his eyes where the brilliant red of the sharingan could still be seen, the small spikes hanging from the large straw hat he wore jingled in the gentle summer breeze. Itachi had not moved from the position he was before the two arrived. His sleeve covered hands were at his sides as the male seemed unbothered by the new addition to his and Kisame's company. Kisame though mirrored Itachi, he had moved, having kept a strong grip on the hilt of the large Samehada on his back. They both carefully watched their opponents.

Kakashi stayed in his battle stance, "So we meet again..isnt this just a joyous occasion" The expression of the silver haired male remained serious even though unseen under his mask. Jiraiya then moved into attack position.

Kisame spoke up, "Itachi...what should we do?" the shark like male grinned bearing his razor sharp teeth to his opponents, the grin reflecting his love for fighting.

Itachi closed his eyes and raised his hand making his oppenonts tense at the movement, but he casually moved a few longer strands of hair which had fell loose from the hair bind and tucked them behind his ear. He never spoke as he opened his eyes looking un-nervingly at his opponents.

After a moment of tension he spoke, "How do you expect to defeat me?, when you can't even look me in the eyes"

The casual but nerving question that was directed at the silver haired male, made Kakashi's hand twitch slightly as images of their last battle replayed in his mind, The same images which has kept recurring in his nightmares now.

Kakashi had never felt so much fear as now, not even with his battle with Zabuza.

Kisame smirked at his partner Itachi and then looked to his opponents stepping forward.

"Kisame..."

Kisame stopped in his tracks hearing the calm voice of the Uchiha as he looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"We have no time to waste on such weak opponents"

The words made both Kakashi and Jirayas anger boil but they were cautious and didn't react.

Kisame smirked letting go of the hilt of the blade, "ok..."

"we have other matters to attend to" Itachi kept looking at his oppenonts who still didn't make eye contact with him..

..guess they were being careful this time

"I apologise but we can continue this another time, we only came here for one thing" Itachi smirked and made a motion with his hand as both himself and Kisame disappeared in a cloud of smoke, their aura totally disappearing from around the two still standing there.

There was a slight moment of a relieved silence when all of a sudden Jiraiya ran off in a panic

"Shit..he's after Naruto" he called back

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW i shall update sooner with the more reviews a chapter gets as i realise its more popular!**


	3. Nets arent needed when a hunter is quick

**Through this sharingan, into the flames**

**chapter 3**

**warning Yaoi! which is male x male love**

**Pairing Itachi x Naruto**

**and also just to let my readers know, i update fics the fastest which have been commented/reviewed on the most, so please review!**

**Also i apologise for the slight delay, i was hopin to update this faster but i had to get stuff sorted with collage then my friend died and i had to attend his funeral and was upset, but sure as we say, on with the fic!**

* * *

The heat was dying down now, but the village of Konoha stayed just as bright, the smiles still on each citizen's face as they passed each other on the street, emitting a happy hello and talking about the weather admiringly.

In Konoha Park, Uzamaki Naruto grinned perched on a tree branch, he fiddled with his headband whilst shouting down at Sakura who was sitting beside Sasuke on the bench below.

Naruto talked, barely to contain his excited that came through in his tone, "Oh and then! and then! Pervy Sage taught me what a genjutsu is..but then i forgot! then he yelled at me! OH!... OH! he says he is going to teach me some new AWESOME technique! isn't that so cool?! Sakura...SAKURA are u listening??!!"

Sakura stared at Sasuke who was staring into nothingness, his attention elsewhere, Sakura had her hands clenched into fists and risen to her chin, a blush on her cheeks that were now a shade darker than her hair as she giggled

"Omg..he is soo cool!!"

Naruto stared in disbelief..then shouted in anger, "HEYYYYY!!! I was tellin' you guys about this cool technique and...all of a sudden Sasuke is more interesting as he can rest his chin on his hands while deep in thought?! I can rest my chin on my ass if i try hard en-"

Sakura sighed dreamily watching the young Uchiha

" - Sakura??!!" Naruto whined, he did not achieve in catching her attention at the moment, he sighed deeply in defeat looking down at a red squirrel which was gathering the chestnuts off the forest floor. No matter how hard he tried, Naruto knew deep down, Sakura would probably never take an interest in him. Maybe if he could just become Hokage of their village maybe then..

_WARNING..Naruto's Imagination has just kicked in_

"Oh Naruto! Your so brave and strong and handsome!!" Sakura squealed in delight, her eyes big and teary as she looked at her hero before her. Naruto laughed in victory rubbing the back of his head

"well um..i jus-"

"Hold on a minute! Billboard Brow! Naruto-Kun loves me!!!" the purple clothed girl stormed over, "Hes going to have MY children and they are all going to be blond!!"

'Ino?!'

The sparks of the glares Sakura and Ino were giving each other could be seen by everyone. Sasuke also looked to Naruto now, he smirked in his usual..im so hot...look as he came over whispering, "I never knew...you were...so impressive Naruto"

Naruto could not help but blush widely his grin spreading like the chesure cat. Suddenly Ino and Sakura were now digging each others nails into each others shoulders.

Naruto sweatdropped walking over, wrapping an arm around Sakura and holding her in his arms as she let go, Ino's mouth dropping open at the sight.

"Sorry ladies..but Sakura-chan is the only girl for me!!", Naruto grinned. Ino cried.

Sakura jumped up bridal style into Naruto's arms with a hug

"Oh Naruto!!!!" she sighed dreamily as they went off to have future Hokage children...

_Imagination just got kicked out for scaring the author_

Naruto blushed, grinning whilst fixing his headband in place to himself and said with a confident smirk, "and thats how it's gonna be!"

"Oh Sasuke!!", Naruto looked down, Sakura was staring at Sasuke still with that adoring look and Naruto huffed his arms crossed, as he stood up, his bottom lip out in a poot and eyes narrowed at Sasuke.

"Lucky..bas-" Naruto's train of thought stopped short when a sharp object was surprisingly placed to his throat, his eyes widening in shock as his pupils slowly moved from that to the squirrel to the best view he could see of what he knew to be his opponent.

A long black coat moved in the summer breeze, it's dark colors of black contrasting a new darker world against the colorful ones of the old world around them. The only bright colors Naruto could see was that of red and white which were in the form of clouds which were on the coat, the blood only reminding one of blood among the darkness. Naruto's fear made itself more noticeable through his slightly trembling body as he looked up, meeting a pair of red iris' belonged to the one...

"U-Uchiha...Itachi?.." Naruto questioned in an almost inaudible voice. A smirk could be seen slightly of the older teenager, the sharingan's gaze now focused down on the ground, where Sasuke and Sakura were both pinned down on the path, Kisame's blade to their throats.

The movement of the two akatsuki was not heard, seen or even sensed by either of the chunins.

It just showed how far out of their league the akatsuki truly were...

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed in hatred, as he glanced up to where his..brother was holding Naruto, the kunai Itachi was holding pointed to a very fatal place on Naruto's neck. Sasuke let out a low sound of annoyance, whilst Sakura lay, eyes wide in fear of the shark like man who had them pinned down.

"Yo...Itachi," Kisame spoke, licking his dry lips slowly, "Can...i..kill...them?", His gold blood thirsty eyes never left the two smaller ninjas below him. He would have loved at that moment to push the blade down where it had been sitting at their throats. Just to see how much they could bleed.

"N-No!..Sasuke..Sakura!!", Naruto called out in a fearful tone, he moved forward to help his endangered friends but stopped when a certain kunai made sure he knew it's presence was still there. Itachi watched Kisame with his usual unreadable expression that Naruto had never forgot since their first visit. Naruto nervously gulped once, his eyes closing slightly, the akatsuki were the only ones to strike fear into him, especally after seeing Sasuke defeated so easily and right now..he feared for his friends lives..

A familar voice of the older Uchiha spoke in a monotonous tone,

"We came for one thing...only"

Naruto's eyes shot open, did this mean they were not going to harm Sasuke and Sakura??. His gaze moved up to the raven haired akatsuki as he said in a low yet still fearful and slightly hopeful voice,"..O-one..thing?". If they got what they were looking for, they would leave him alone..right?

Itachi smirked, the older teen leaned down so close behind Naruto, that Naruto could feel the warm breath tickling his ear, He shuddered, no one had ever been..that close to him physically and it somehow confused him at how a small thing could make the heat rise to his cheeks. Itachi smirked as his hand cupped the young boys chin, he whispered in an almost, what seemed to be seductive, tone.

"You..."

A hand striked the back of the blond's neck as the young male fell limp, the cloaked figure of Itachi catching him in his clothed arms before picking him up bridal style.

Sakura gasped seeing her comrade fall unconcious and called out in horror, "Naruto!"

Itachi glanced once more down at his brother, the avenger of their clan and smirked in... victory. One of his hands resting on the side of Naruto's soft cheek, who now lay almost looking peaceful in his sleeping state ironically in an akatsuki's hold. Itachi motioned once to Kisame before they disappeared in a cloud of smoke once more. Disappearing from the village with the fox they wanted.

Sasuke stood up slowly, his eyes full of hatred, as Sakura stared in shock almost muttering Naruto's name under her breath in disbelief. Sasuke's eyes were wide in realisation of what happened, and he thought

They finally caught Naruto... his only question was, what were they going to do with him?

* * *

**  
**

**PLZ REVIEW**

**Hehe i wonder what indeed they shall do with him!  
i shall update sooner with the more reviews a chapter gets as i realise its more popular!**


	4. The Fox is Trapped

**Through this sharingan, into the flames**

**chapter 4**

**warning Yaoi! which is male x male love**

**Pairing Itachi x Naruto **

**And the luck keeps coming, I know some readers are impatient with my updates, but life I guess loves giving me obstacles in my path. I have been in and out of hospital non stop for an illness of mine and its getting far worse, so the fics I am writing are the last thing on my mind, as I have other things to take care off. Trying to balance out my living, health and university is a lot for me and I don't have the time. If you were a reader of mine since my beyblade fics you will know that I used to update extremely fast but as you can see life is slowing me down. But on with the fic, I am sorry it didn't come up faster.**

Darkness…

'_where the heck am I?...'_

The world was now emitting some colors of grey, they swirled as they tried to blend in with the shadings of the room that the blondes vision was trying to create. The lack of light in the room didn't help either.

Despite his partially open eyes, Naruto's vision focused before slipping back into a whirlpool of greys, whites and blacks. Emitting a soft groan, his head felt heavy as it fell forwards, but a hand to his chest kept his body from slumping away from the wall he was leaning against. There was no doubt from his blurred vision and loss of self control that the fox knew he was drugged. Every so often he caught a glimpse of a figure standing before him, and sometimes two. One of the figure's was very close considering the immense blurring of a near object which his eyes had trouble refracting. This must be the one who was stopping him from falling on his face right now.

A familiar, dark, and monotonous voice was heard,

"Looks like Kyubi is fighting our drug off this boy's body"

Then a chuckle, as a deeper voice was heard,

"Yeah he shouldn't be able to move, That fox is impressive neh **Itachi**?"

He remembered now, he remembered standing in the tree talking to his comrades, he remembered the two black cloaked figures… he remembered the sharingan eyes beside him, his fear of his friends getting hurt like Sasuke did once by Haku, he remembered the slight pain before his whole world went dark. His body almost twitched at the thought that he was here now, captured by the Akatsuki,_ but what did they want with him? _Fear and panic filled him.

The deeper voice spoke again; the one not belonged to Itachi

"Now shall we tell the boss about getting this god damn fox, it was easy getting through the gates, but that Kakashi one was a bother…or"

…a rubbing motion was heard emitting a scaly sound

"…that annoying man that kicked me"

'_Kakashi-sensei …he fought him?'_

Naruto forced his eyes to open; forcing his head up despite the heaviness that was like someone pushing it to stay down from behind. A few more colors now, a slight red almost in the form of randomly placed spots began to take the form of clouds on the figures, and a slight color of blue forming on the face of the figure standing farthest away.

The eldest Uchiha looked down on their captive, not once removing his gaze as the young boy looked up. He was soon met by bright blue eyes which were slowly turning red, the whisker like markings on the cheeks going darker, and small fangs poking over the lower lip, he could sense the fox's distress within the boy, that its shell had lost control and it was fighting fiercely against the strong drug which they had injected earlier. Despite the frightening aura that was emitting from the fox, Itachi remained as calm and collected as ever.

"No" he finally replied to Kisame's question, "I want to test this fox's strength for myself first before we hand him over, once I get what I want, I don't care what the boss does with him". Kisame raised an eyebrow, Itachi's interest sparking a curiosity within him. Itachi never took an interest in anything this much, a mission was a mission that needed to be done, he never probed further into it. Itachi never took an interest in an individual they had caught.

Kisame nodded. Itachi stood up, the blonde's head had fallen down again, but a soft red glow that covered his body was quickly trying to get rid of the drug that flowed in his blood.

Kisame smirked, and almost jokingly said to his partner, "Ya know, if Deidara found out…" he licked his lips and chuckled almost manically, "Then…that fox won't last too-"

But his sentence and amusing thoughts were cut off by Itachi…

"Yes but he will **not** find out, unless someone tells him" Itachi warned, murderous red eyes met Kisame's gold ones and Kisame couldn't help feel intimidated by the Uchiha.

A soft growl was heard as both the Akatsuki turned to see the young boy whom was sitting down on the stone ground of the cave they had taken rest in. The boy had moved away from the wall by now and a twitch of his slightly clawed hands showed them that the drug was wearing off rather fast now.

Itachi kept his calm expression, but reached down placing his hand on the shockingly soft spiked hair of the blond and gripped it hard. He forced the boy's head up and back against the stone as a crack was heard and also a soft gasp of pain. He kneeled down before the blonde and kept his gaze on the closed eyes and waited…

After the painful collision that the boy received. Bright blue eyes opened and widened in fear of who was now close to him. The blue oceanic eye's calming aura contrasted with the fiery red of the Uchihas. To Naruto, for a split moment he swore he was looking up at Sasuke, but the lines under the eyes created from the lack of sleep belonged to someone much older and gave a much more nightmarish look to the killer. Itachi didn't need the markings of the cursed seal over his body like Sasuke did to look threatening.

Naruto didn't speak; instead he just stared into those red eyes which he should have been avoiding. His body motionless not from the drug in his blood but in fear, every so often he couldn't control the tremble that wrecked his body from its still state. He felt his eyes, and almost his soul, getting searched with one look from this terrifying man.

Naruto sat still, just waiting, waiting on pain, waiting to be sent into a world of pain like his Kakashi told him about. He swore he felt sweat trickling down the side of his head and down his cheek, but the blur of red in the corner of his vision, and his strong sense of smell of the fox told him it was blood from where his head collided ever so roughly with the wall.

What shocked Naruto the most, was that the form of pain he was expecting did not come, but rather a warm, soft and wet sensation traveled up his cheek to his hairline as Itachi **licked **away his blood.

A startled gasp emitted from Naruto, as he tried to move back and away from Itachi, but Itachi's painful grip on his hair made it impossible. Naruto could only watch in complete shock as the older Uchiha moved back, some blood on his lips, those red eyes meeting Naruto's blue one's once again. Naruto swore he saw a satisfied smirk on Itachi's face as he licked the blood off his own lips.

"You…look so great Itachi, when you got blood on ya"

…leave it to a certain fish's mind to spoil the moment.

Itachi eye's narrowed over his sick comrade's mind, as he stood up, turning to glare at Kisame. Naruto saw Kisame flinch under the look.

"…Get some water, and firewood for tonight"

"Y-Yes ..Itachi", Itachi's demanding words and that gaze would bring even the most bravest man to fear.

Kisame turned to leave until Itachi spoke again

"And another thing…"

Kisame blinked his golden eyes, looking back at Itachi in question.

"…Don't come back for at least two hours"

That last sentence brought that same fear back to Naruto

...Being stuck with a murderous, stronger, frightening older brother of Sasuke, did I mention killer for two hours on your own couldn't be that bad…right?

**Yay another chapter, I promise ill try and update sooner, thanks to all who read.**

** and Naruto's going to be stuck alllll alone with Itachi…**

…**god damn him**

**TBC**


	5. chapter 4 redone tell me what u think

**Through this sharingan, into the flames**

**Chapter 4**

**Don't kill me!! X.x I know I was ages but come on I have a seriously busy life x.x I havent been able to go out parting in like…months, OO my god im meant to be a student x.x**

**Either way I apologise for the delay so finally the 4th chapter since this fic seems so popular, the neji fic may be next then Gaara**

**^^ thanks to all the people who supported my writing**

**Despite that my writing sucks lemons!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

A silence had filled the air of the desolate land, the night surrounding the forgotten pathways and nature in a silvery blue aura. Nothing was heard out in this land, the life almost dead apart from the odd sound of some lizard which scuttled its way across the rocks to hide in its habitat. It would be morning before this creature would have enough energy to feed, tonight though it would have no chance against the stronger creatures which surrounded it. The famous feathered nocturnal animal known as the owl sat perched on a branch, its golden eyes of high visual accuracy had spotted the lizards hiding place. All now for the predator was to wait for it's pray to show again, this was it's time for dominance, and the next time the lizard showed would be its last. It is only natural in the world, for the predator to finally kill it's prey, wasn't it?

The area had proven a useful place to hide, it contained many natural hiding places including man-made ones created by possible outlaws. The sound of flapping wings echoed off the empty landscape as the owl swooped down and in one swift movement, caught the unsuspecting lizard in its powerful claws.

A barely auditable sound was occurring within one of the caves, the crackling sound of a small fire as it gave a small glow to give warmth to it's creators. Its red flames however were no match for the bold red of the older Uchiha's eyes as he and his partner Kisame sat on opposite sides. A little away from the fire lay Naruto Uzumaki who still lay unconscious from what happened less than two hours ago, his headband had came loose with his little movements and fallen beside his head forgotten for now, the boys hands and ankles bound by a rough rope.

Breaking the ever so well kept silence was that the most noisiest of the two. Kisame, without his manners as usual, grabbed the cooked meat by his hands tearing it, before shoving it in his mouth and chewing as well as starting to talk

"Itachi," the other muttered, ripping off another lump of meat and shredding it within his mouth with his shark like teeth, "The Boss will be pleased". The male chuckled and in silent celebration and shoved yet another piece of meat ever so impolitely into his mouth, "Don't'cha think?', he pulled off a piece of meat now and held it to Itachi in offering, the one piece of manners he showed all night…even though not to well.

Itachi stared at the meat and shook his head in a silent reply as Kisame ate it as well.

"Of course, we got him what he wanted, at least you didn't give us away again by starting another fight, I said that last time as well to just use some steal-" the older Uchiha had to pause when meat was hanging out of Kisame's mouth, he sighed, "-use some stealth so no one would suspect we were after the kid"

Kisame kept nodding to what Itachi was saying, it was best not to question the other as somehow no matter what the mission, Itachi would already have the strategy to the most unrisky way to achieve their goal, and was as you could say the leader of the pair. Maybe that's why they were joined together, yet Kisame was the opposite always wanting action.

Curiosity getting the best of the other, he finally asked, "…what…is….**that**…you are eating?"

Kisame grinned "It's weasel", and held up a leg of meat to prove his point.

Itachi stared a few moments and muttered, "Right" tossing his gaze elsewhere before he felt anymore sick.

"Its goin ta be a bother", Kisame patted his stomach through the Akatsuki cloak obviously filled by his meal, "You know that kid is energetic and he is just going to piss me off and I might have to break his jaw before we reach the boss"

For Kisame, violent thoughts and words were spoken like that of a true sadist, seeming to enjoy the mental imagery in his head as he said them. Itachi looked back at the fish like partner, his eyes narrowed, "we cant, we were told to bring him back unharmed"

Kisame frowned obviously the boss' orders he disliked when they had their catch, he then patted his stomach again and looked up to the ceiling, "Dear Inari im starved", his eyes fell to the sleeping blonde on the floor, "Do ya think the boss would mind if we just ate him?, at least that Fox spirit will be inside one of us"

Rolling his eyes Itachi sighed, wondering if he always had to be stuck with this guy, though knowing some others in the Akatsuki were stuck with worse, especially with that pervert Hidan. He always told the other, Immortality and expanded life spans does not bring experience to the bedroom, he would have to hide Naruto from Hidan, itachi thought

'He always had a thing for pretty blo-", shaking his head, Itachi dismissed himself of the thought of calling the young male pretty. Curiosity of the thought though brought his gaze to fall on the blonde.

The messy hair reflected different shades of gold from the light flickering from the fire, even though his eyes were closed his long eyelashes were hard not to notice which went well with the soft clear effeminate skin. Itachi knew those eyes were a shocking rare blue underneath.

"What do you think of him?"

The question startled Kisame and came out of his thoughts on the next cooked weasel, he looked down to Itachi whos quick movement of his eyes towards the blonde hinted who he was talking about.

"I told ya, an energetic annoyin little brat I want to beat"

Itachi sighed, "apart from that", he was more daring now to look at the blonde, he didn't know what made him avoid looking over in the first place, the boy still remained unmoving, his eyes still closed.

Kisame stared a while longer before answering,

"Delicious"

"Idiot", Itachi growled, he glared at the other, his eyes looking a bit menacing when reflecting the flickering movements of the fire, "I mean his looks!"

Kisame both startled and shocked by the odd question but always found Itachi a bit odd (look whos talking) looked at the boy and studied him for a few moments.

"Looks like that Hokage your place used to have, he was fun competition" he chuckled at the memories, "Yeah the same, he looks like a girl, even more delicious!!"

Itachi shook his head again at his partners appetite no matter what, "Finally I do agree, he actually does look a little effeminate for his age, usually at that age boys loose their effeminate looks" which earned an unexpected chuckle from the other, "whats so funny?"

Kisame grinned, "Nothing, just saying nothing as Itachi, you look like a girl still as we-"

He could have sworn the room just got darker, and Itachis eyes were changing…

"Im kidding!, wow don't go like your Orochimaru crazy mode" Kisame chuckled still, it was normal to piss Itachi off every so often, but even Kisame knew his limits and although he didn't show it to the other, slightly feared the Uchiha.

"Just go find some normal food for me to eat", Itachi folded his arms over his chest with the more demanding request.

Kisame gasped, "But why me?!"

Itachi glared death once again at the other, "Because this girl says so"

––––––––––––later––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Itachi, getting bored waiting on the other to find _normal _food in the middle of no where began to take his attention back to the blonde.

"He sure sleeps a lot…"

Itachi moved around the fire to where Naruto lay, he did what he did to get anyones attention in a more friendly way.

He poked the smaller boys forehead

The action resulted in a small groan of the other, who shuffled a little but did not wake up. Itachi sighed about to poke him again but with his hand this close, the temptation for one thing was undeniable.

…That soft skin which glowed with a sense of serenity under the firelight.

Itachi placed his hand on the cheek and almost gasped at the feeling, the skin was indeed as soft as any girls, or any babies. He couldn't help explore it further as he ran his thumb over the cheek markings which reminded one of whiskers. From an observing view one would expect there to be thick deep scars which were cut within the soft skin, but instead it was a thin, barely felt line beneath the Uchiha's thumb as though someone who had left the scar was careful to do it in a delicate action.

Entranced in what was occurring, the Uchiha failed to notice the small movement of eyelashes as Naruto's eyes fluttered open to reveal the slightly dim atmosphere, his body slowly becoming aware of the slight warmth of the room, but mainly the comforting warmth on his cheek. His vision adjusting to that of the raven black hair and red eyes,

"…S-Sasuke?…"

Itachi's eyes widened and drew his hand back as though he was burnt, a very faint blush barely visible across his cheeks as well as the light blush on the others.

Narutos realization of who it was before him, and the memories of what just happened caused him to emit a shocked "Gah!" sound as he tried to move back but fell flat on his back with the ground when he had not realized he was bound.

Naruto stuttered, "Y-You, You're the guy..who cap-, S-Sasuke's…."

Itachi, in the boy's confusion, had got a chance to study the boys aqua eyes, they were indeed stunning to see and worth the wait of the male waking up, he decided to clear the boys confusion

"Yes I am to both your statements…and yes we are currently returning you to our boss, yourself and the Kyuubi"

Naruto snarled low, finally knowing he was in danger, despite his tied hands they were placed in a good spot as he reached into the pouch on his belt, but his eyes widened to find nothing there, "H-Huh?! HEY wheres my stuff?!"

Kisame was not kidding this kid was loud and could reveal himself to be very annoying to the Uchiha, Itachi studied the confused boy with the neutral expression his enemies had expected of him and replied, "We are not amateurs, we had removed your weapons and supplies at first opportunity, you can not escape us this time"

Naruto's eyes narrowed defiantly at Itachi, though despite that defiance Itachi could still see the fear gathered behind them. "Y-You Bastards!! You better not have touched Sakura or Sasuke!!"

Itachi tilted his head, he was kneeling and still very close to the boy, "Sasuke, hm? I did not harm either of them, they are not part of the mission", Suddenly Itachis hand had grabbed Narutos chin forcing the other boy to look deep into his eyes them only inches away from each other.

Narutos eyes widened in shock, unable to avoid the stare or the closeness of the older male, expecting to be sent into an illusion but instead was met with words,

"So you are the one slowing down my Brother's progress", it was shocking still to hear Itachi refer to Sasuke as brother after all they both went through, "Listen to me, your little friendship is getting in the way of my plan, Sasuke is not allowed to be close to anyone, especially to the likes of you"

Naruto was near trembling in the hold, Itachi's smirk could almost be seen at how much control he already had over the blonde through fear alone.

Itachi watched the soft pink lips of the other part then close in hesitation before he spoke with that annoying defiance and determination the other never seemed to give up, "Sasuke…Sasuke is my friend and…I will help him!"

Itachi chuckled low in an almost pleasured tone, "fool, Sasuke is the least of the worries for you to help, when right now you cant even help yourself"

Both the males gazed into each others eyes, and for a moment, Naruto swore he saw Sasuke behind those cruel red eyes he seen so many times.

The moments silence was broken when Kasame waltzed in through the entrance,

"Ah the little runts awake, about time" he grinned in an unexpected way before he held up a bag,

"Itachi I found a bunch of dead Lizards, some animal must be having some fun with its prey out there"

Itachi had backed away from Naruto at this point, and sighed, knowing he could not trust the other to get a decent meal, but at least he had some time on his own.

"Whatever," he said, standing up and dusting his black cloak of the cave floors dust and small bits of stone, "prepare yourself"

Kasume blinked in question as he already had a lizard out of the bag to cook.

Itachi walked to the door, his hair illuminated a dark blue by the moons rays, "The hidden leaf…I know they are close"

Naruto watched the two, moving his legs in order to push his back against the wall to sit upright, his eyes widened in shock of the issue he was caught, and not just by normal thugs, he was defenseless against someone who Sasuke constantly trained to defeat and right now he hoped, deep down, that the hidden leaf would find him, the only thing held in his hand that of the headband of his village. He looked up at the older Uchiha who stood at the caves entrance and studied him, the only thought comforting him right now, is that of the male looking like Sasuke.

…Sasuke would probably never know what their friendship meant to him anyways, he needed him

_________________________________________________________________________

**One more done!!**

**Please comment! **

**And yes hidan will be in later chaps!**


End file.
